Saving Me
by Kokirian
Summary: "Why can't you just accept my feelings? I've tried so hard, and you just keep pushing me away!" Red yelled, trying hard not to cry. The blue warrior just stopped and stared into the young boy's eyes. He was right. He was pushing this delicate boy away, denying his own complicated feelings. He never knew what love was anyway, but maybe... Just maybe... "Red... I..." *Red x Blue*
1. A Trip to Town, and Vio (Edited)

_**Chapter 1**_

The sun was shining brightly, the weather was warm, it was a perfect day for our favorite Links to go into town for supplies.  
And when I say supplies, I mean food.

Chatter filled the air between all five boys, until they reached the entrance of the town, Vio stopped at once, turning sharply to his companions.  
"Alright guys," he stated, "We're here to buy food. FOOD. No toys," he raised a brow at Red as he rubbed his head, laughing innocently.  
"..No more bottles," he shot a pleading look at Green, who buys bottles every time they go to town. "Y-you never know when we might run out!" Green nervously scratched his hat, a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Green, we had to add a whole new room to our house because of your 'little' bottle collection." Shadow added with a smirk. Green groaned.  
Vio continued, "No weird little monster pets," he cocked an eye at Shadow, who just smirked at the purple warrior and winked. Vio blushed awkwardly and finally turned to Blue, "And NO fighting." he said crossed.

Blue yanked his head in Vio's direction, a look of question and rising anger crossed his face. "What the hell Vio! I don't fight in town!" he testified.  
Immediately, his argument was shot down by a glaring Vio.

"...Well, not on purpose..." he finished in defeat.

~_**Flashback**_~

"GREEN! GET BACK HERE!" Blue yelled across town, chasing a green flash running across town. "Fuckin' pansy..." he muttered, gritting his teeth in anger. "GET BACK HERE GREEEEEEEEN, I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOUUUU." He yelled, trying to sound tempting.

Tracks of dust clouds were trailing behind the young Green Link, as his Pegasus boots were taking him everywhere Blue was NOT. His eyes were filled with water from the wind lashing in his face, his arms flying in the wind along with his messy long hair.  
He turned his head to the blue figure in the distance, growing and shrinking, "IN YOUR DREAMS BLUE! PUT YOUR SWORD AWAY! THEN MAYBE WE'LL TALK!" he cried out, speed dashing past Red, who knew nothing.

The young Red turned to the direction of the angry Blue Link getting closer and closer, doubling the danger as he gets closer to the innocent boy, "Blue! Please hold on! Vio's-" "OUTTA MY WAY RED!" Blue spat, bump-rushing into Red's waist and causing him to spin uncontrollably. "WAAAHHHHHHHH!" he cried, spinning as fast as a tornado, "VAIII-YO-OH-OHH!" Red cried out for his purple companion.

From the bookstore, Shadow and Vio came running out, the darker Link came to Red's aid, while Vio took in the atmosphere in horror:  
The town looked like hell!

Suddenly without warning, Vio drew the bow from his back, pulled something from his bag, and shot both Blue and Green in the back-

Direct hit!

"GAHH!" Green and Blue cried in unison as something mushy slid from their tunics- Wait, mushy?

Shadow started laughing uncontrollably "YOU SHOT THEM WITH BANANAS?! OH MY GODDESS! AH-HAHAHAHA!" The purple clone paid no mind to the hilarity before him, as anger quickly grew in his face and voice. "Blue.. Green..." he started, they both looked at him in guilt, "Sorry motherrrrr." they mumble in unison.

What had caused this feud you might ask? There was a stall that tests your knowledge, and ranks your IQ. Green had approached Blue in the process of a few questions and commented on his dull IQ.  
Blue was not amused, he was furious.

~**End of Flashback**~

"That was totally all you ya'know.." Blue muttered to Green, "Shh!" he elbowed his side.  
"So I'd like you all to please be useful, as well as resourceful, and get the groceries we need," he rolled his eyes, "Because we all eat like fucking horses." he muttered, earning a small snicker from Shadow.

Green had volunteered to get the groceries while everyone else could go window-shopping, while Red was constantly reminding him not to forget a million things, while Shadow and Vio had gone off to the bookstore. That left Red and Blue.  
Quietly, Red placed his eyes on Blue and broke the silence. "Hey Blue, let's go look at clothes! C'mon it'll be fun! Please please please?" He begged with big innocent puppy eyes that made the older Link blush some before giving in.  
"Fiiine Red, just remember what Vio said, food only." He reminded his young identical red half. The boy just smiled happily, this was a moment he'd been hoping for the whole walk here.

"I know!"

* * *

"Hey Vio, is this the book you mentioned earlier?" Shadow asked, passing a hardcover book to his purple friend with a sexy smile. Vio blushed and nodded, "Yeah, it's suppose to be very good, Princess Zelda recommended it, so I'm saving up my own rupees to get it." he looked over to Shadow with a meaningful smile. He loves spending time with Shadow, even before he came back from the Dark World and they were enemies. Truly, Vio believed Shadow was never an enemy, and he did evil things because Vaati and Ganon made him do it, using the light as a threat.

He frowned at the thought, concerning Shadow. "What's wrong? You seem lost in thought." He placed a hand on Vio's shoulder, snapping the purple clad boy out of the past. "I'm fine Shadow, thank you, I was just lost in memories." He replied, leaving Shadow with a brow raised, "Anything to do with me?" he teased with his usual wink that never failed to make Vio blush.

Shadow just loved seeing him squirm in his spot over his flirtatious winks. It gave him a good feeling that he might have a chance with the intelligent Link, whom he's had a crush on since their time together up until the final moment back in the Tower of Winds, but thanks to Princess Zelda, she was able to bring the shadowy clone back into the World of Light;  
Hyrule. Their home.

The young purple Link was deeply in love with Shadow, but both Princess Zelda and the other three Links are pretty sure neither boy knows the mutual feelings they share.

And damn, are they good at not realizing each other's feelings.

* * *

"Let's see.." he mumbled to nobody but himself, "Bread.."he searched around for the grained product.  
"Milk.." mumbling yet again as he grabbed a few gallons of milk, then walked over for meat, cheese, and..

"Fruit and vegtables!" he smirked knowing he was almost done, as he reached the fruits and veggies, he stopped with a frown. 'What should I get?" he thought. "Apples, bananas, peaches?" he sighed. 'Dear Goddesses, now THIS is a decision I shouldn't try to make on my own.' he groaned to himself. 'Carrots, corn-' "What'cha doing Green?" a feminine voice sounded the boy's ears.

"WAHH!" Green squeeked a scream, being startled by the sudden voice of Malon, the nice farm girl of Lon Lon Ranch. Color returned to his pale face as he eased up.

"Oh, hey Malon!" he greeted nervously as the heat of embarrassment reached his face from halfway screaming.  
"What brings you here?" she asked "Are the other Links here too?" she asked while Green trailed off thinking about corn, then snapped out of his thinking "Huh? Oh, yeah they're here" he said "I see, so have they all been clueless still?" she asked, knowing the situation of the multi-colored Links and their love interests.  
Green smiled shyly, "Yeah, Red's still trying to get Blue to like him mutually at least, before the next step I suppose, and Vio and Shadow still don't know they both like each other" he said laughing a bit.

Malon giggled, "Well I hope everything goes well." She said, as he couldn't agree more. "Yeah, especially and with Blue and Red.." he muttered wondering what they're up to now.

* * *

Back with Blue and Red at the Clothing Store, Red showed Blue something, well.. girly.

"Blue look at this!" Red chirped holding a piece of clothing "What Red?" Blue replied, annoyed already with Red as he turned around, his face matched Red's tunic a little as he stared at a red bra Red was holding. Goddess, there was alot of red going on.

"R-red what the hell are you doing w-with that bra!" Blue exclaimed, trying to hide his flushed face.  
"A bra?" Red said in question, looking at the cute bra he found in the girl's part of the store. "Hmm, am I still able to wear it Blue?" Red asked, smiling like a little kid at the age of 6, clueless as ever.

"You... in that..." Blue started then his eyes grew big imagining Red in a bra and- panties?! "Red, I don't think Green and Vio would approve." Blue stated firmly, trying to hide his blush that remained. "Just Green and Vio? What about Shadow's opinion?" Red asked raising his brow in a questioning way, yet dumbfounded.

"Uh, let's just say, Shadow likes anyone half-naked" Blue mumbled walking near the tunics. Red followed cheerfully.

"Instead of... THOSE. Try this tunic on Red, you'll like it, it's soft. You like soft things." Blue called out, throwing a random tunic at Red, not even paying attention to the size.  
As Red went into the changing room, he undressed and tried to get the soft tunic on- which he did, but with a slight problem.

"Blue! The tunic is too small!" Red whined, stepping out of the changing room and ready to complain about how indecisive his short-tempered companion was about size. "What do you mean it's too-" he stopped.  
Dear Din. Is it hot in here? Or is it just RED? Blue's face became hot red, maybe firey red. Red like a Flare Dancer. On a summer day!  
"R-r-red!" Blue whispered loudly "I can see your underwear!" Red looked down, confused, and lo and behold, his cute bunny-faced red underwear was showing, the short tunic appeared to show about an inch of Red's underwear.

Red blushed furiously, as did Blue, as Red spun on his heels and zoomed into the changing room he was in before. 'Goddesses I hope I didn't freak Blue out too much' Red thought while changing back into his correct sized, and formal tunic.  
Heading out, the red and blue clad boys headed towards the Milk Bar.

* * *

A red-faced Vio and cheerfully brighter-than-usual Shadow walked out of the Bookstore, Vio was carrying a small bag. "You know, you really didn't have to buy it for me Shadow." he huffed at the boy with a tint of red on his cheeks. A big smile played on his perfect lips, tempting Vio with madness, 'Goddess Shadow, you ass. You make me wanna rip that damn tunic off and-' "I bought it for you so you can read it to me sometime," he said, "Maybe you should read it to me for bedtime!" he winked again playfully. 'Oh for the Love of Nayru, if he doesn't stop.." he cursed in his mind silently.  
"..Maybe." he managed to say, keeping his thoughts from spinning out of control.

Shadow looked around then up at the sky, "It seems the sun's starting to go down." he stated, crossing his arms. "Huh, what a short day. Let's go find the others, they're probably done, and I have no clue what's keeping Green so long" Vio said openly as he turned to Shadow, smiling. 'Shadow.. I don't ever want to lose you... Not now.. not ever...' Vio thought, as his smile faded, remembering the memory of Shadow fading in the light. 'Not again...' Even if Shadow is okay to go into the light now, it still makes Vio want to protect him from what will harm him still.

"Hey guys!" Red shouted as he saw his multi-colored friends looking for one another. "Hey Red!" Green smiled, holding bags of groceries in his arms. "There they are." Shadow said pointing to the Links. "Hm, and in one piece!" Vio said "At least this time no harm has befallen this town again-" "SHUT THE HELL UP GREEN!" Blue shouted, drawing his Four Sword.

Shadow and Vio both had a look of aghast, "You were saying?" Shadow said in a smart ass manner.  
"...S-shut up!" Vio heated up as he walked over to the two bickering peons, his voice raised, as did his anger, "DON'T YOU FUCKING MORONS REALIZE HOW FUCKING STUPID YOUR ACTING?! CUT THE CRAP AND GET YOUR ASSES HOME!" Vio shouted, as he gasped for air, while Green and Blue had their jaws dropped and staring at the angry Vio.

"Whoaa, since when do you swear so much Vio?" Shadow laughed as got a camera from Red and walked up to the stupefied Green and Blue. *SNAP* "...Priceless ya guys, priceless. I should pay you guys for making me laugh so much! Bahahahaaa!" Shadow laughed harder with tears in his eyes.

* * *

...And so, the five Links headed for their beautiful home, deep in the woods on the outskirts of town, which only takes them perhaps 10-20 minutes.

Blue turned to Red as they were walking, "Hey, can you make me something to eat when we get home?" he slightly blushed, as Red looked at him with silent happiness in his big blue eyes. "Of course Blue!" he hummed. Red's always been good at making tasty food, Vio was great at desserts, and Green, Shadow, and Blue were just good at eating them.  
The other Links overheard and smirked, "Say Vio, you should make a cake, chocolate sounds bad-ass right now!" Shadow chimed in, earning a few heads turn to Vio.  
When you say chocolate to any of the Links, you better have it, or make it. It's an obsession.

Vio gulped nervously, "I don't think we have any chocolate at the house thou-" "NOPE! GOT IT." Green yelled, holding a bunch of chocolate in his free hand from one of the bags. "Vio, you're totally making chocolate cake now, right? RIGHT!?" Green asked excitedly, Red and Blue stared like a dog waiting for a treat.  
Sighing in defeat, Vio threw his hands up, "Alright! Alright! I'll make chocolate cake when we get home!" he shot Shadow a dirty look as everyone cheered in excitement, to which Shadow replied with a smug one, and an added wink. 'I'll get you for this.' he mouthed at the darker boy. A smirk played on his lips as he responded smoothly with;

'Oh, I think I'm the one whose getting you.~'


	2. Plotting (Edited)

~_**At the Link's home**_~

Red was in the kitchen making everyone sandwiches while Vio was baking chocolate cake.

His thoughts were directed to Blue. 'Blue..' Red thought, 'What am I to you?' he wondered as he began cutting the lettuce when suddenly..

*_**SLICE**_*

"RED!" Green and Vio shouted as the innocent red boy cut his finger. Deep.  
"...YAHHH!" Red screamed so loud, Blue could hear him from outside over his training.

The blue hero's ears perched, "..Red?" Blue said running to the house to find a crying Red with his multi-colored clones were next to him.

"Red it's alright" said a worried Vio "Red what's wrong- Oh my Goddesses!" Shadow exclaimed horrified. "Where's the first aid kit?!" Shouted Green.

"GUYS!" Blue shouted, as he ran up to Red, whom was still crying from the pain. "Green, get the bandages in the drawer near the bookshelf, Vio, get me a wet cloth, Shadow get the medicine" Blue commanded, while calming Red down.

"Red it's gonna be ok..." Blue said as he gently placed a hand on Red's wounded hand, causing him to whimper slightly.

"Got it." Shadow and Green said in unison coming back with medicine and bandages, as Vio approached Blue and handed him the cloth, "Do you know how to even care for a wound?" Vio asked while Blue started cleaning Red's wounded finger. It was pretty new to the intelligent Link.

"I train a lot Vio, so I'm bound to get hurt, I know precautions for a simple cut." Blue said with a slight laugh, as Vio nodded understandingly, as he walked over to Shadow, whispering "I think we should take over, and continue fixing lunch." Shadow nodded in agreement, as Green went over to Red, a worried look still remained upon his face. "Are you feeling better now Red?" he asked as Red looked up with tears in his bright blue eyes, and a slight smile. "Y-yes Green! Blue! Thank you! Everyone!" he said smiling warmly towards the bunch. All four Links returned the gesture. Blue stood up and grabbed his sword "I'm gonna go train for a while longer then. Red-" he said Red's name sternly "Don't hurt yourself while I'm gone!" he said smirking "I'll try!" Red said with a small smile and wiped his tears away.

* * *

~_**Outside**_~

Blue started wandering a little deeper into the woods near their house, when he heard some noises from beyond.  
*_**shuffle shuffle**_* "Hm?" A brow arched in caution.

"Gah hah hah!" a voice was heard "What the hell-" Blue stopped his words to crouch down and eavesdrop on the snickering bunch."This plan is sure to work! We'll make those Links pay!" a monster snorted to a bunch of Moblins.  
"Yes it might, but how do you expect to lure the strong one away?" a blue-tusked one asked "We snatch the weak one of course!" the leader said, "Weak one?" he muttered, moving his hand to lean closer, but instead, he broke a twig. "*snort* What was that?" a Moblin asked "Shit." Blue swore under his breath, covering his mouth. 'I should move elsewhere just in case...' he thought, sneaking towards the bushes next to him, very neat and swiftly.

Blue started pondering the topic he had overheard. 'Just what they were talking about? Who's behind this? What did they mean really? 'The strong one is obviously me, and if anything, Vio would be the brains, of course.' he snickered at the thought of Vio being a giant brain. 'Shadow, the sly and slick one, Green is careful, and would be pretty tactical along with Vio. Leaving Red... The weak one?!*gasp*' "RED!" He shouted without thinking, which gave away his hiding spot to the Moblins. "Oh Fuc-" He started as the Leader looked at him and screamed.

"IT'S THE STRONG ONE!" a moblin called out. "Shit." Blue's eyes widened, "GET HIM! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!" The Leader snorted out loudly, as his group of Moblin minions came charging after the running Blue. "ShitShitShitShitShit!" he cursed as he dashed in the direction of the house.

'W-wait' Blue thought 'I can't lead them to our house!' He stopped dead in his tracks as he glanced back. The monsters seemed like spots in the distance meaning he may have lost sight of them, until he noticed someone in front of him.

"Blue?" A familiar innocent voice called out. "R-red?" He called back looking in the direction the voice echoed from, and noticed a red tunic about 7 yards coming at him.  
Blue rushed to Red and dived into Red and into the bushes behind him "Blue! Mmmfph!" Red tried to complain, but couldn't, as he had Blue's hand over his mouth."Red don't talk, there's a group of Moblins after US and are probably planning on going after Vio, Shadow, Green and Zelda for all I know!" He whispered and took his hand off of Red's mouth, but then noticed a sudden presence. The blue warrior gasped "Stay down!" as he drew his sword from it's slightly chilled sheath, he raised his head slowly to come face-to-face with...

"HIYAAAH!" He screamed as he jumped onto- "OWW!" a very pissed off Green.

"Blue! What the hell!" The confused Green exclaimed, rubbing his head sorely. "Oh.. heh heh!.." Blue nervously laughed at himself for attacking his comrade- even though he fights with him at times, it was luck from the Goddesses that he didn't strike him with his sword, only belly flop (literally) on him.  
"Well Green, there's actually something I need to report to all of you..." Blue started, as Red came out of hiding. "Let's find a spot to talk."  
They stopped under a giant oak tree to converse safely. Red had scurried up the tree to a branch above Blue, who was standing to the left of it, with Green to the right.

"So here's what happened."

* * *

"I see, so that's what's up, huh?" Green asked, leaning his back against the tree, his eyes were closed, meaning he was in deep thought. Blue nodded, "It seems the Moblins lost sight of me, so they gave up."  
"So.." Red started, gazing down upon Blue, "T-they're g-gonna t-try to k-kidnap m-m-me?" Red whimpered as tears formed in his eyes. Blue looked up to him, concern filling his face. "Red, I swear by the Goddesses of Hyrule, I will kill anything that tries to harm you, even take you!" he snapped. "After all, if you're the weak one, you'll need someone to protect you. A knight..." he finished as a warm smile grew on his face. "T-thank you Blue" Red managed to squeak out, blushing shyly.

Green let out a sigh of relief, 'I'm glad Blue's showing Red some affection instead of anger for a change.' he smirked. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry. Let's return home." he said smiling, pushing away from the tree. Red started to climb down, but suddenly lost his balance and fell on his ass. "OWW!" he yelped, holding his ass. "That fudging hurt!" he said, in an attempt of innocent swearing.  
Red was too innocent of a Link who tried to never swear- no matter how much he wants to in situations, especially where he's getting picked on and such he's always remained calm. Besides, Blue would kick the shit out of anyone who picked on Red, because that's his job!

"Red? What the hell?" Blue looked down at the fallen red warrior, then released a sigh. "I fell and now my tailbone hurts!" Red whined. "Well of course it hurts! You fell kinda... Hard, and... Oh whatever, here;" Blue didn't bother finishing his sentence, instead, he walked behind Red and picked him up, piggy-back style. Red blushed furiously and muttered a small 'Thank you' to the older boy.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, the house was in sight, as well as a cheeky Shadow and smirking Vio. 'For fucks sake.' Blue thought before groaning mentally. "Aww, well don't you two look cute!" Shadow chuckled as they made their way to the door. The dark boy began setting plates at the table. Vio joined in on the joke as well, "Hmm... Blue, you DO know you're suppose to cradle the bride, right?" Vio stifled a laugh while placing the food on the table. Shadow got a kick out of that one. It made Blue's face flushed from embarrassment, then anger. "Shut the hell up! Red hurt his ass bone or something, so I'm letting him ride on my back! Damn! Can't I go one day without you two love-birds making comments of others and not yourselves?" he retorted then walked into Red's room, leaving Vio and Shadow standing there in awe while their faces flushed as well. Blue had just stated the obvious.

"What was that all about Blue?" Red asked as Blue placed him on his bed. "Hmph, it's nothing." he snorted. "They're just trying to piss me off..." he stated "...and it's working" he muttered as his brow twitched. The older boy looked over into the younger boy's sapphire eyes, wondering.

Wondering about Red, and how Red thinks. How he can act so innocent, and yet never throw a punch when he's angered? How can he just look cute without trying? Yes, he's easy to hurt, but he still tries to be strong... How-  
"Blue, do you like fighting?" the boy popped a question out of nowhere with shining eyes. "Fighting..?" Blue repeated, as the word echoed in his head. "Well.. I fight to protect the ones I care for, I fight to save Hyrule, I fight to save Green, Vio, Shadow, Zelda, Malon, Elne, and of course, you, Red." He stated in a thoughtful way. Red smiled heart-fully at this. "Blue.. I-"

"Oiii! Blue! Red! Get your tunics on and come down, dinner is served!" Shadow shouted in the room from the hallway then ran like hell downstairs. Blue's vein popped. "... SHADOW! I'MA KICK THE HELL OUTTA YA!" Blue screamed down the hall, leaving a smiling Red on the bed.  
Until realization struck him.

"B-blue? H-hey! I can't get up! Remember my tailbone!?" Red whined rather loud enough that Green came in, wondering what the commotion was about. "Did he forget you Red?" he asked dumb-founded. "That's sorta like him I guess, but-" he heard a distant murderous screech in the living room from Shadow. "_HEEGYAHH!_"

Green smiled nervously, realizing why Blue stranded the poor boy. "Awww... Rest in Peace Shadow." he muttered, feeling sorry for him. Red blinked cluelessly, "Lemme help you, Red." Green said, picking the boy up in his arms and carefully bringing him downstairs.

They made their way into the kitchen as Vio placed a pillow on a chair for Red. "There you go Red!" Green said, seating his comrade. "Thank you Green!" Red said, smiling brightly, making Green smile too. He enjoyed helping. Vio was cutting the cake, making it ready and easy to serve before placing it in the middle of their rather large table. "Don't worry Red, the pillow will cushion your butt." Vio added, easing Red's concern on the safety of his behind.

About ten seconds later, Blue trotted with Shadow, whom was being dragged by the back of his tunic collar. "Lemme go Blue, before I enter your dreams tonight and do things I KNOW you wouldn't like!" Shadow sharply warned the hot-head, still being dragged of course. Blue cocked his head down at his dark figured clone, "I'll take that chance." he spat, dropping Shadow on the floor and walking over to a chair. "Dinner is ready you two." Vio repeated placing a plate of sandwiches in front of everyone as Shadow sorely took his place near Vio.

"Oh yummy! Sandwiches!" Exclaimed Red, who was already downing his tasty meal.  
"You just love food, don't you?" Vio chuckled, eating his slowly. "Yes, as well as cooking it!" he replied with a huge grin.  
"Well then, Red, you'll have to cook something very delicious for us when your finger heals." Blue said. Everyone agreed, making Red blush a bit.

* * *

After their supper, the Links made their way to the den in the house, where Vio and Shadow sat side by side on the sofa near the fireplace. Their usual spot of course. Down near the fireplace, was Blue, Red, and Green, chatting and playing a small puzzle game.

"So Shadow..." Vio spoke quietly, "W-wanna read that book now?" he finished, glancing over to him. A sly smile played on his lips, "Sure Vio." he spoke gently, scooting over to Vio, "You're still gonna read it to me for bed, right?" he teased. Vio sighed, blushing angrily. "W-we'll see!"

Red glanced over, witnessing Vio and Shadow's moment, and felt a warmth coming from his heart. Not because of the flames in the fireplace that burned brightly, but the nice, warm feeling, of seeing love in his own persona. "How cute.." Red murmured as his eyes grew heavy. "Hm?" Blue took notice on what Red was interested in, and then spotted his red-rosed clone was falling asleep. "Whoa!" he whispered, catching the sleepy warrior, "Time for you to go to bed I guess!" he chuckled, staring into the sleepy face of Red.

'He looked at the lovebirds as though he longed for something similar. I wonder...' he pondered a bit. 'Gah never mind . I'll just put him to bed and head off to sleep myself' Blue thought and nodded, hoisting Red up and walked towards the door.

Green looked over his shoulder, amused, "What are you doing with Red, Blue?" he asked, Vio and Shadow looked over like they heard the magical words. "Ah, I see you're-" Shadow started, but was cut off by a pillow thrown in his face by non other than the tough Link, Blue. "No." he whispered in anger, "Red fell asleep, so I'm gonna put him in bed. I'm turning in as well." he stated, before turning back around to go upstairs.

He walked into Red's room and sat him in bed softly, bringing the covers and blankets over the young innocence. He stood there, just watching him. "He does look cute for a warrior who whines alot.." he muttered, noticing a teddy on the floor bedside the bed.  
"Is that.." he thought, "The teddy bear from when we were 5?" he picked it up and took a look at the old brown bear with a red bow around the neck, the eyes still in place, and the little bun of a tail still in good shape. "I wonder how this old thing has maintained such a good condition over the years.." he mumbled, but then took a minute to think, ".. Red must care for this bear dearly, no wonder it's not raggy. He kept it all this time..." he sighed, "And if I think about it; Red treats me like this teddy bear... So well and carefully." he finished quietly to himself, placing the teddy in Red's caring arms. Blue stood back, watching Red's breaths quietly rise and fall. He was sleeping so gently and silently... he looked too cute to be a warrior.

"I suppose I'll head off to bed" Blue whispered to himself, and walked quietly into his bedroom, across from Red's, got under the blankets, and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

"Have the Links discovered our plan to demolish them?"

"Not quite, but it seems the blue one overheard and leaked information of the side plan to separate them.."

"Hmm, I suppose if that truly fails, we can lure them in by using a friend of theirs... Someone like, oh say, Princess Zelda?"

"But she is strong-willed! How can we succeed in controlling the Princess of Hyrule?!"

"I will find a way.. and it will work.. trust me"

"... Yes, Master"

"Heh heh heh... Heh heh-hah-hah! ... Ha-ha-ha-ha! HA-HA-Ha-ha!"

"ALL HAIL GANNY! THE PRINCE OF EVIL!"

* * *

"Ah!"

"Princess Zelda? What's wrong?" a bold woman by the name of Impa, Princess Zelda's nanny and caretaker, rushed to the young noblewoman's bedroom.

"I'm alright, I'm just sensing an evil force... Plotting something wretched..." her eyes grew stern as she stared at Impa, who watched the young princess clutch her bed-sheets absent-mindedly thinking before saying; "Something is going to happen to Link... Him and or his clones.."

"Princess Zelda..." Impa started "I'll try everything I can to help, you know this." Zelda looked up into her nanny's eyes. "Thank you, Impa.." she said with a warm smile.

"I know."


	3. Training Crisis (Edited)

**~~ The next day... ~~**

Waking up at the sound of the cucco crowing was the youngest Link, dragging his groggy self out of bed and lazily attempting to put his red tunic. **_*thud*_** "Ugh.." he groaned, "That... Really woke me up." he muttered as he stood up slowly, cautious of his slightly sore ass, and walked out of his bedroom heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Mornin' buddy." Shadow greeted, reading a book.

"Good morning Shadow!" Red bowed respectfully.

The dark boy glanced up to meet eyes with the young boy, arching a brow as he examined his hand sorely rubbing his rump. A devilish smirk pursed upon his lips.

"Playing rough with Blue last night?" he held a devious smile as Red coughed at that with wide eyes. "What! That's crazy Shadow!... I-I hurt my tailbone yesterday and then I fell in my room trying to get my garb on and-" he sputtered quickly and embarrassingly.

"HAHAHAHA!" Shadow bursted with laughter, "Slow down there Red! I was kidding! Getting quite defensive though if you ask me~." he teased as Red's ears burned up. "Shadow, you meanie.." he mumbled.

Shadow smiled half-heartedly at the innocent young lad. It felt good to be able to joke without being pulverized. At least by Blue.

Vio stepped into the room, taking notice of Red, "Oh you're up!" he exclaimed happily. "I needed to replace your bandage with a fresh one." he smiled as he took Red's right hand, unwrapping the old bandage stained with crimson red, and examined his finger- which was healed slightly.

The purple-clad boy showed concern, taking a closer examination. "Ouch! Be careful Vio, it still hurts!" Red whined, wincing from the pain. "Ah, oops! I'm sorry Red." Vio said softly, as he brought out a fresh bandage, a damp rag, and some weird medicine in a jar.

Unscrewing the lid, a strong scent of nature and herbs lingered into the room, filling their nostrils with the smell, causing each boy to cringe. "I prepared this last night, fearing your finger would heal slowly. It should help much faster." Vio commented, glancing at Shadow and Red, whom both looked back, still cringing. He sighed and copied their expression, "Although I didn't expect it to smell so... Strong." Shadow laughed and held his nose to block off the aroma, "Sounds like Blue's cooking." he added. Vio smirked at this, Red joining in too.

"Well anyway..." Red began, "What's for breakfast?" he said, trying to get his mind off of the cut, fearing it will sting.

And holy Hyrule, did it ever.

* * *

A big yawn escaped the tough warrior in blue as he sat up in bed. "Mmm~Ahhh!" he turned towards the clock next to him. "Wow, it's half-past noon..." he mumbled, getting up to go to his dresser drawers. "...Wait.. HALF-PAST NOON?! I probably missed practice! And..." he drowned in his thoughts, then snapped up in a gasp, "BREAKFAST. Noooo! SHIT." he angrily shouted, tearing through his dresser for a clean, ocean blue tunic, and a tree-brown belt with a circle buckle to hold it up. "Where're my boots?! Where're my boots!" he panicked, running around his room, searching high and low.

"Blue what the hell are you doing?" a green Link happened to walk by and witness a psychotic Blue Link rampaging through his things causing a huge mess, which soon afterwards led him to go nuts, due to him being a neat freak. "The hell does it look like I'm doing Green?! I need to find my stuff for practice today! It's almost 1! And-" "Blue, we decided to practice til' around 4 or so." Green stated simply, as his sky blue eyes were focused on Blue's deep ocean blue ones. "Huh? Why at 4?" Blue asked, knitting his brows together in confusion. "Well," Green started. "We'll be presenting ourselves at Hyrule Castle today! Princess Zelda is honoring us as the Heroes of the Four Sword." he blushed as he thought how honorable it would be to get presented by the Princess of Hyrule herself. His heart fluttered to another thought of being rewarded by a kiss, bringing his thoughts in a cloud.

The bold Link rolled his eyes "M'kay lover boy. " he teased "Anyway, where's breakfast?" he changed the subject as he pulled his clean white tights on and dragged his hammer out of his closet, inspecting it for any nicks or dents. He found about 3 and nervously questioned it, 'I should probably quit hitting Red with it... My poor hammer plus Red's thick-ass skull? Yeah no, it may be magical, but I think Red's an even bigger wonder than this ol' thing...' he spacefully thought as Green shifted in his spot, reading the blue warrior's expressions towards the hammer. Green didn't have a good feeling about Blue's thoughts, especially when it came to that Goddess damned hammer. Shadow had came to a conclusion that Blue's used that bastardous hammer on Red way more than any enemy he's ever crossed.

Snapping out of thought, Green coughed uncomfortably, getting back on subject about food. "Breakfast? Ehhmm, we kinda just ate, like 14 minutes ago, Blue." Green said, sheepishly.

Blue's ears perked and he cocked his head straight at his gutsy companion, his eye slightly twitching, "Well what am I suppose to eat now, Green!?" he growled. Blue and food. A combination that you wouldn't want to get between of.

"Well," Green nervously started, "Make some Kakariko Fried Cucco and eggs?" he tried to joke, but his blue clone's stomach and temper didn't comply. The young Link groaned, "Well I don't know Blue, I'm not your servant! It's our house, all 5 of us, you should figure something out to eat. Maybe if you ask Red or Vio, they're great in the kitchen." Green said, slightly shifting then proceeding to push himself from the door frame and inching out the door, "Anyway Blue, hurry on down," he called out "Your boyfriend is waiting for you!" Green stifled a chuckle and laughed as he ran away.

"Why you!" Blue grabbed his hammer and dashed out, leaving his Four Sword behind on his bed.

Unknowing of it's presence, a evil henchman from Prince Ganny's evil minion army, was snooping around the Links' house, in search for anything that would weaken the Links'. "Hmm," it said, "Perhaps today would be the day we capture the weak one... Muahaha!" it said, as it crawled around the outside of the house, looking through the windows, and spying on the Links.

"Okay guys, grab your swords and let's head out!" Green announced as he and over to grab his Four Sword and shoulder belt, then urging the others out the door with hand signals. Someone seems eager to train today.

"Green, don't run in the house!" Vio shouted, then sighed as he was putting his new book down and getting up from the couch- which Shadow was sleeping peacefully.

The purple warrior looked down at him, as his mind started rambling about the shadowy boy. 'Goddesses, he's so cute...' Vio thought, blushing at Shadow's sleeping face. He decided to let him sleep, and walked out of the room to get his sword as well.

Passing by the kitchen, Vio's light sharp cerulean eyes noticed a figure going through the fridge. "Blue c'mon." he shouted in a soft whisper, as to not wake up his crush. "I AM!" Blue shouted back with a slight temper. "Oh good Goddesses-" "WUAH? What's happening? What'd I miss?!" Shadow jerked up in surprise. Sighing, Vio walked his drowsy companion's sword to him. "A loud-mouthed smurf woke you up. Here's your sword." he smiled. Shadow laughed as Blue's ears perked. "Hey! I'm not a smurf!" he claimed, frowning. "Whatever you say, smurf-boy." Vio brushed off as he walked away with his lover, which had made Blue even angrier. "Why you!-" he muttered as he made strangling motions with his hands at Vio's figure in the distance.

* * *

Red ran down the stairs all excited as he held up his teddy bear he adored so much. The other Links, aside from Green, whom were waiting by the door for the optimistic child of the bunch, as well as their fearless leader, turned to look at the young boy. "Guys guys! Look what I made for Mr. Bear!" he said in a cheery voice that made Vio turn around to see. "Hm?" "What's that you say Red? You- *yawn* made something? For what?" said a tired and still confused Shadow.

Green walked in to see everyone standing around "What's going on guys? I heard thought I heard Red shouting and-" Red shoved the bear towards Green's face. "Green looky!" he chirped "I made him a tunic! From scratch too! All by myself!" he stated with a proud and satisfied grin, pleased to be able to tell them the news. Blue looked at Red in confusion as he stared at the teddy's red tunic, then looked at Red's tunic, clearly matching in every colored stitch. "Umm.. Red, where exactly did you get the materials for the teddy's tunic?" he asked, still confused.

Red looked at Blue in happiness and started to bounce with glee, "I made it with one of my old tunics! Isn't that neat Blue?" he beamed, hugging his teddy close to his chest in a cute way.

Blue's cheeks tinged a small blush, as he started walking out the door. "Y-yeah. Now let's head out to train before we have to go meet the Princess." he said, rushing his way outside and to the fields.

"Right behind you Blue!" Green shouted, dashing out the door leaving Vio, Shadow, and Red with his 'mini Red' behind.

Red groaned. "Training again?" he whined. "Why can't we just have a break from all this training!" he sighed, setting his teddy on the shelf briefly to fetch his Four Sword.

Vio and Shadow exchanged looks as they followed Red, aiming to comfort the dismayed boy. "There there Red... I know how you feel, I really do... And I know all five of us wish the evil in this land was vanquished so that we could have more time for fun. But right now, I guess we'll have to keep doing what we're doing, and hopefully, we'll restore balance to Hyrule." Vio said, patting Red's head. Shadow glanced over at Vio, his thoughts processing over the intelligent lads' sentence.

"Hey now, Vio!" He pretended to sound hurt. "Not all evil is 'pure' evil! Like me for example!" he grinned sheepishly, Vio chuckled. "Of course, you're right, Shadow. How inconsiderate of me." he gave him an apologetic look.

Red settled down from his lack of fun feelings and thought of how nice Shadow and Vio looked together, picturing himself with Blue in a similar way.

"Feeling better, Red?" Shadow asked. "Mm! Thank you Shadow, Vio!" his cheerful voice returned, gaining a nod from the purple clone.

"Well, shall we head for the fields?" Vio asked. "Yeah!" Shadow and Red agreed in unison.

* * *

Out in the fields, Green and Blue had already begun sparring, a clear pattern being made out of their style of combat.

Blue was dodging and swinging while Green tried to parry his attacks and make his own strikes on the tough tempered Link, but yet he just couldn't seem to confuse his blue companion today.

Usually, Blue would get distracted by something else or make a mistake, but today, his brain seems to be working just fine.

'He's more aggressive than usual...' Green stepped back, and hastily sped towards Blue once more, dashing left, right, left, right, his heart raced in tempo with his moves, his fast pace and actions just didn't seem to faze Blue into dropping his guard down one bit. Blue's eyes darted Green's steps like a hawk watching its prey.  
As eager as the young warrior seemed, his patience was stable, making his focus more accurate as he waited for an opening to attack.

Red, Shadow, and Vio approached the battlefield, catching the action between Green and Blue, taking mental notes of their every move, stance, timing, and technique for future battles. Red watched in awe at Blue's still guarded stance and poise, noting how he held his sword firm yet grasped securely in his palm, waiting for his opponent to strike. Suddenly, as if it were a desperate trump card, Green was running at Blue as swift as the wind, and he wasn't even equipped with Pegasus Boots!  
As fast and quick as the young Blue Link could piece, note and gather this information together, he had made an attack in a false opening Green skillfully plotted out, hoping to claim the upper hand with a final strike for victory, but instead lead the two sparring Links to clashed swords together in such a fierce manner, which broke Blue's concentration-  
As well as his calmness.

Vio and Shadow let out an 'awe' as they watched the sparks of the swords dance together in the wind's atmosphere, noticing Blue and Green's eyes also met in the flames of competition for a short, brief moment.

Red was hoping Blue would notice him watching and say 'hi', but at the same time, he was hoping Blue would grow tire of the battle and rest before he messes up and gets seriously hurt.

Green took his blade and swiftly clashed it against Blue's blade once more. "Urgh! C'mon.. Green! Just give it.. UP!" Blue got more intense in the battle, as he withdrew his blade just like Green did, but swung under Green's sword, which caused Green to wince at the sudden impact.

"N-n-never!" Green mustered at Blue's taunts to get him to admit defeat.

Vio sighed as he turned towards Shadow and Red, sighing. "I'll end it, don't worry. But it's gonna bear Hell, trust me." he said, withdrawing his Four Sword, slightly closing his eyes to accelerate, as well as lock-on to the two before him. "Here I go." he muttered.

Vio then, dashed towards the twin duo, and clashed his blade to theirs, under-dogging it and causing their Four Swords to fly up in the sky, and landing a few fields away from their owners, Blue and Green, leaving Vio victorious.

A stunned Green and Blue remained, as they stared dumb-founded at Vio, then each other.

"I WANT A REMATCH!" They shouted at Vio, as he chuckled in victory, and wandered over to Shadow and Red, as they laughed and looked at the warriors bickering at each other over who probably would have won if Vio didn't surprise attack them, then argued about who made better strikes.

Red looked around for the Four Swords that belonged to his comrades, and then spotted them shining in a bush, quite far from where he was. He turned to Shadow "I'll go grab their swords, Shadow." he smiled, and walked over to the bush and searched around.

Shadow only smiled slightly, but his smiled faded as he sensed an evil presence, as his head turned to every direction to find the source, but he couldn't contribute to it's exact location.

Shadow panicked, as he averted his attention to Red quickly, fore he knew if anybody were to try and kidnap any of his friends, it'd be Red.

"Shadow? What's wrong?" Vio asked, worried by his expression.

He cocked his head back to Vio, his look deepening in distress, "Red." he said, Green and Blue stopped arguing, and jerked their heads to Shadow for full attention. "What... What about Red!?" Blue said, in a worried, yet angry tone.

* * *

Red was still searching in the bushes for the missing swords, but was unaware of his surroundings.

"Eh-heh heh... So, you are the weakling of the 4 eh? Little red one?" a minion of Ganny's appeared from behind a near tree, gazing at Red with beady eyes, and a rotten smirk, he kinda looked like a rat and pig mixture, but with Ganon's features in a way.

Red panicked as he tripped onto his bum, wincing at the slight pain he still felt, and looked up at the henchman in fear, "W-who are y-you?" Red stumbled as he started to shake.

Ganny's henchman simply tilted his head in a scary manor, and snapped his fingers, as more henchmen of Ganny's came from the other bushes, and surrounded Red.

"Your worst nightmare." it laughed, using an obviously old reply to a question. "B-blue!" Red attempted to call out the one he loves' name, but it was too late, the henchman's own 'henchmen' had taped Red's mouth before he could scream for more help, and roped him, so he wouldn't get away.

Red's eyes were full of nothing but fear, as he had no idea of what they might do to him, or his friends, all he knew was, he needed help, big time.

"RED!" Blue shouted, running over to the bushes after hearing Red's cry for help. The rest followed him behind, worried expressions were spread across their faces, as their dismay grew.

Red wasn't there.

Blue got pissed, beyond pissed. He almost began to cry. He did cry. He never wanted Red to be kidnapped by the evil minions of Ganny, not even Ganon. Blue looked down as anger and sorrow crossed his face. "REDDD!" He screamed to the Heavens and Goddesses.

* * *

Princess Zelda was distraught when she sensed the same thing Shadow sensed.

Evil.

Impa looked down to the young ruler of Hyrule and noticed she had sensed something. "Princess? What did you sense?" Impa asked, as she bent down to Zelda's sitting form.

"... It looks like the ceremony will have to be moved, Impa." she said, closing her eyes softly.

"... The Links... It seems their new quest, it has begun so soon. It is far too important to be interrupted as well..." she sighed in sadness, "I fear this may be a case of Life or Death... maybe even Love or Hate."

* * *

_**Hello everybody, this is Kokirian. **_  
_**Finally, I have completed this cursed remake of Chapter 3 for Saving Me, I am currently in the progress of redoing Chapter 4 as well as making Chapter 5!**_  
_**Things have been quite busy for me! First off being work. I have been working my ass off all Summer, quite a bore most would think. But I AM making money, yes?**_

_**Anywho it left me not much of a chance to really pursue editing my chapters, but even so, I really want to complete them.**_

_**Funny enough, I do it at 4am. *sigh***_

_**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this remake. Until further adieu, if you'd like to keep an update on how I am going with this (well, you may find updates.), here is my deviantART. I post art on here as well.**_


	4. Hint of Sorrow

_So very sorry everyone! It's been nearly over a year perhaps... I've been busy (Not an excuse to be quite frank.) but the main reason would be the fact that my computer has been quite the asshat and enjoyed rebooting randomly on me, causing everything dear to me to be lost._

_BUT, because I had such amazing fans and supporters, I typed this up finally just for everyone 3 ^-^ Took some hours, little writers block, pfft not much for a Zelda genius!_ **HAH HAH HA- _*shot*_**

* * *

**_~Fields~_**

"RED! DAMMIT.. AUGHHHHH!**"** Blue screamed, **"**It's _**MY**_ fault he got kidnapped!**"** his knees collided into the grassy battlefield, tainting his knees in green. Green and Vio gathered before him, determining wither to reach out in comfort, but taken aback by the raging aura gathering around their blue companion. He was clutching the grass between his worn hands, yanking each weed out in anger, cursing bitterly.

Shadow finally stepped in, softly pushing by Vio and grabbing onto Blue's shoulder. As though he were in a trance, Blue's eyes snapped directly at Shadow as his breaths were heavy. _**'**He looks like he's losing control of himself..**'**_ making an unsure look.

**"**_Easy_ Blue, it wasn't your fault! And we'll find him! It wasn't predictable, and besides, it's... _Red_. He'll be fine, he's been caught up in similar situations, right?...**"** Green looked over nervously at Vio, then switching glances to Shadow, then finally Blue, who was making his way up off the ground and dusting off his worn tunic. **"**I guess you're right, Green.**"** he breathed deeply and walked past Shadow before looking back into his eyes. **"**Thanks, man.**"** he smiled slightly at his mysterious friend, easing up to him more.

Shadow stumbled a bit, taken aback clearly by Blues words. _**'**Did he just thank me?**'**_ his wide eyes told all, as Vio let out a chuckle, **"**Come on! Let's find and kick their asses for stealing our companion!**"** he waved his Four Sword _(which he retrieved)_ in the air as signal.

**"YEAH!"**

~**_Elsewhere.._**~

In the depths of a cold dark dungeon within the monsters' current whereabouts, lie cells containing some prisoners with little, or no hope left. Mainly shattered and tainted.

At the end of the long, treacherous corridor, was a cell holding Red, unconscious and lying on the chilled floor. Rope burns around his wrists were clearly seen, showing his constant struggles of escape, yet miserably failed.

It seemed like forever to Red for him to regain his consciousness, as his eyelids twitched to open, he opened his palms slowly to feel the ground beneath him.

_**'**Bricks..**'**_ he thought, as he slowly excavated his surroundings as far as his hands could he opened his eyes, slow enough to adjust to the lighting around him. _**'**Wh-Where am I..?**'**_. It was pretty dim, and he feared the dark more than monsters, and that is just what seemed to be looking directly at him.

All sorts of eyes were focusing on Reds figure and movements, slight giggles were echoing, cluttering of cell bars heard, and as annoying as it was, Red had to somehow bear it.

Now on his knees, Red cuddled himself in warmth, wishing he were at home with everyone. Vio would be reading quietly, sometimes out loud as story time, while Green would put on a nice warm fire, and Blue would polish his sword up, inspecting it, even sharpening it. Oh how he missed everyone more dearly then he was lost in his memories, his little teddy fell out of his inventory, remembering that he placed it there when everyone was heading out for training and sparring.

Tears were threatening to fall from the young boy's aqua blue eyes, as he reached out desperately for his only friend as of the moment. Never had Red felt so alone in the world. Never had he felt no one noticed his absence. Such **_sorrow_** he felt... He wanted someone to save him. He wanted to know that_ someone_ loves him.

Someone. Not _something_.

Cuddling up to the teddy, his thoughts all focused on Blue. **"**Please help me Blue... Save me...**"** he muttered.  
**  
"**I want him to be the one.. The one _saving me_...**"**

_**~Trail to Mountain Path~**_

As the wandering band of Links adventured along the road embarking them on a side-quest to find their red warrior, a surge of distress wavered over Blue, sending a shiver down his neck and spine as he jumped slightly, which caught Vio's keen eyes.  
**  
"**Are you alright Blue?**"** he curiously asked.

**"**I felt dismay carried in the wind... As though the Goddesses were letting me know Red was okay but.. In _sorrow_ and _despair_...**"** he paused in thought.

**"**_Sorrow_ and _despair_... Why does that sound faintly familiar...**"** Vio wondered aloud. **"**Have you got a clue, Green?**"**

Green looked to the sky raising a brow. **"**I distinctly remember father telling a story of our ancestor who ventured to two lands, saving them, and their Oracles.**"** he exclaimed. **"**Our ancestor battled with the _**'**Sorceress of Shadow**'**_, who possessed and unleashed sorrow in the land of Labrynna, while in the land of Holodrum, he went up against a _**'**General**'**_, who caused destruction and terror.**"**

**"**Hmm I'm remembering it a little more. Go on...**"** the purple clad boy jested to continue.

**"**Well, in the aftermath, the hope for Hyrule, Princess Zelda's ancestor, was kidnapped by another evil, linked to the General and Sorceress, and was attempted to be used as a sacrifice to revive the... Evil.. King...**"** he stopped, clearly understanding the concept.

Vio halted, **"**_Sorrow... Destruction_... and.." Blue cut in "_Despair_.**"**

They all looked at one another.

"Oh_ fuck_.**"** Shadow said. Everyone turned his direction sharply, only to see a group of cyclops looking back at them.

Sighing, Vio took out an ether medallion and threw it directly at the ground before the pack of rambunctious mountain fiends, transforming them into jelly blobs.

Blue snorted, **"**They look like piles of shi-**" "**BLUE.**"** Green stopped him. **"**Let's just kick their asses before we continue _ASIDE_ from vulgar remarks!**"**

Blue tossed a bomb out into the rave of slimes, **"**Yes _SIRRR_.**"** he replied in a snarky tone as the bomb set off. Green just rolled his eyes and scouted for any remaining blob-clops.

**"**It's all clear, we're good to go!**"** Shadow winked, thumbs-upping everyone.

Vio smirked, **"**Next stop, Death Mountain, we'll visit the Yellow Maiden residing within her shrine. Perhaps she's capable of locating Red's whereabouts.**"**

**_~Dungeon~_**

A few hours passed, Red awoke from his slumber, startled by a clash of chains echoing in the distance.

Shaking away his sleepiness and wobbling to stand, he wiped the stray tears from his eyes and cheeks, attempting to hide the fact he quietly sobbed himself to sleep.

Noises were being heard from afar, the sounds of footsteps coming closer and closer only caused fear to strike Red.  
Hard.

His eyes got wider as the footsteps got louder. _**'**Wha-what the hell's approaching!**'**_ his thoughts even shook, his legs were becoming unbalanced as he nearly fell down. Red was terrified, and he needed someone- but not just anyone.

He needed Blue.

Suddenly the footsteps ceased further movement in front of Red's cell. A sudden snicker breached the silence, _**'**What's going on...**'**_

**"**Hello, little red _**'**Link**'**_.**"**

* * *

**_If anyone else saw the 'Oracle of Ages/Seasons' tie I placed in this chapter, you get a triforce sticker.  
I think it will make the plot more epic, and it makes things more interesting._**

_**Well, depending on if I give enough fucks to research some amazing Zelda history I haven't studied up on yet.**_

**_Thank you all again! :)  
_**

_**Oh, I took a look at the poll answers btw, and I didn't think anyone would poll it! I had a good laugh to be honest xD **_

_**You guys rock, I'll have the next chapter up soon I hope.**_ **3**


End file.
